Call to the Magical World
by youkai of endless possibility
Summary: Several strange things begin to happen after the doctor is summoned to gensokyo. this story takes place after 'The Sapphire Eye'.
1. Chapter 1

The ice fairy Cirno flew over the Misty Lake. She was flying towards the island situated there with a determined look on her face. She quickly reached the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She ducked down in the bushes watching a red haired girl dressed in green. She was standing by the gate looking rather vigilant. The ice fairy put her hand to her chin pondering what to do to get past her.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Someone inquired behind her startling her.

She turned around to see Luna Child, one of the three mischievous fairies.

"Oh, hey Luna, can you help me out for a sec?" Cirno asked smiling.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Luna inquired.

"I need you to run that way." She began pointing.

"And wave your arms around and make a lot of noise!" Cirno declared holding her arms out wide.

"Huh?" The other fairy wondered before looking past Cirno.

"Oh, you want me to be a distraction." She realized when she saw who Cirno had been watching.

"Don't let me down now, alright." Cirno replied giving a thumbs up as if she had already agreed to it.

"Cirno, I never said…"She began saying.

"Don't just stand there, get to it!" Cirno exclaimed pushing her out of the bushes.

Now Meiling was staring right at her. This made the fairy a little nervous. She began leaping up and down flapping her arms in the air. She was sweating nervously as the gate guard continued to watch her.

"Uh, I wonder if there is a hole in the gate this a way?" Luna remarked unconvincingly.

Then Luna noticed Cirno smiling and waving at her from the other side of the gate. She smiled back and winked making the gate guard scratch her head. Luna child flew off chuckling to herself. Cirno continued on towards the mansion flying through the Scarlet Devil's garden. She dropped down to the ground suddenly to hide from a fairy who was tending to the various flowers. She crawled carefully past her before lifting back up and continuing to the mansion itself.

She floated up a bit higher before knocking on the door. Immediately after that she dropped down to the ground and edged to the side of the door. Soon the door opened, The maid Sakuya looking around for whoever had knocked. Cirno had however carefully edged by her and flown down the hall. After a little while she slowed her pace carefully advancing down the dark hallway. Soon she spotted two fairy maids coming from the other direction chatting amongst themselves.

She flew up close to the ceiling and waited as they passed before she continued onward. She soon found the stairs to the basement and floated down into the lower reaches of the mansion. Cirno flew down the short hallway and threw open the doors to the library. Fortunately there was nobody near them, so she made it inside unseen. She skimmed over the many books squinting her eyes as she flew by them. Soon she stopped and pulled a book off the shelf.

She opened it to a random page and skimmed across it before throwing it behind her unceremoniously. She did the same thing with several other books when one particular book's cover caught her attention. She eagerly pulled it off of the shelf and floated down to the ground. She lay on her stomach on the ground with the book open on the floor before her. She supported her head with her hands and lifted her feet in the air moving them back and forth as she read. Though she mostly skimmed over the text and looked at the illustrations. Suddenly an ominous shadow loomed over her.

She looked up to see Patchouli staring down at her, not looking too pleased.

"oh, hi there Patches." Cirno said smiling.

"What may I ask are you doing here?" Patchouli inquired, her arms crossed.

"If I told you that it would be the same as treating you as an equal." Cirno replied wagging her finger.

"Well if that's the case." Patchouli said in an ominous tone.

She lifted Cirno up by the back of her collar. The ice fairy squirmed about waving her arms and legs about wildly.

"Sakuya, we have an unwanted guest." Patchouli called out.

She tossed Cirno forward, the ice fairy landing on the ground with a soft grunt. Sakuya seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She looked down at Cirno as she leapt to her feet.

"Cirno? I was expecting a witch." Sakuya commented.

"This one is being a nuisance, please escort her off the premises." Patchouli told the maid.

The Maid nodded picking the fairy up, hoisting her under her arm. Then she began to walk towards the library's entrance.

"You should treat me with a bit more respect you know!" Cirno told her.

"Oh, and why is that?" The maid inquired glancing at her for a second.

"Don't tell me you forgot already. I was your leader that one time. And I led you to victory against what's her face." Cirno replied.

"That's funny, I recall it was Marisa who led us." Sakuya told her grinning.

"Well you're obviously remembering it wrong then." Cirno commented in response.

Before long they had reached the front door. Sakuya pushed it open and walked to the gate. Then the maid threw the fairy over the gate, Cirno crashing into a bush.

"And stay out!" Sakuya called out to her as she turned back towards the scarlet devil mansion.

Cirno rose up out of the bush sticking her tongue out at Sakuya as she returned inside the mansion. She then smiled as she began to fly away from the island. Before she had gotten far Luna Child was flying beside her smiling at her. After a little while she frowned however.

"Did they stop you from getting whatever you were after?" She inquired.

"Huh, oh that, no way. I have the instructions memorized." Cirno replied smiling.

"Instructions?" Luna wondered scratching her head.

"I'll explain when we get to the Forest of Magic." Cirno answered winking.

Luna stopped flying and began to wonder what Cirno was up to. After a bit she shrugged and continued to follow her curious as to what she would do. The pair soon arrived at the forest, Cirno not stopping until she came to a small clearing. The ice fairy looked about, putting her hand on her chin as she did. Then she grinned with her eyes closed waving her hand in front of her.

"Um, are you going to let me in on whatever it is your doing?" Luna child inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Just a moment." Cirno replied.

She cleared a spot of leaves and twigs and began to make a circle of small pieces of ice. When she was finished with that she pointed firing a thin beam. She drew several lines and runes inside the circle in ice. When she was finished, she smiled down at her work. Then she turned to Luna child still grinning.

"Uh, what is it?" Luna wondered aloud scratching her head.

"A magic circle." Cirno replied as though it was obvious.

"I knew that, I mean what is it for?" Luna continued.

"It seems everybody has assistants these days. The shrine maiden, Patchouli, so I'm gonna summon one too. Not that I need one mind you, But they won't ever doubt my power after this." Cirno said grinning.

"Are you sure you made it properly?" Luna child said looking it over.

"Well it did say to use magic stones, but magic ice is more then good enough." Cirno replied.

She looked back at the circle as though she was expecting something to happen.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something." Luna commented.

"Not now, I'm gonna miss the summon." Cirno told her shooing her away.

"What about the incantation?" Luna sighed shaking her head.

"huh, you mean that gibberish actually does something!" Cirno gasped.

"What did you think it was for then?" Luna child sighed.

"I just figured they were trying to make a show of it, you know, just passing some time until the summon happened." Cirno replied.

Luna child sighed shaking her head.

"Well I'm not gonna give up so easily." The ice fairy declared with a grin.

She put her hand to her chin and closed her eyes for a moment. Then quite confidently, she began to spout actual gibberish in an attempt to remember what had been written. She paused scratching her head before trying again. Luna child stopped her by holding her hand out.

"There are two ways to summon something with a magic circle, the first is to recite an incantation." Luna child began.

"Well that doesn't seem to be working." Cirno remarked.

"The other way is to imbue it with your magic." Luna continued.

"Huh?" Cirno wondered scratching her head.

"Basically what I'm saying is that you need to pour your magic into it." Luna child explained to her.

"Oh, I see what your saying." Cirno replied grinning.

She kneeled down just outside the edge of the circle and place both her hands on it. She concentrated, and a blue energy poured out of her hands and lit up the magic circle of ice. She stood and stepped back as the energy began to spread. Then the energy shot into the sky as a massive blue pillar of light. Cirno was really excited now smiling and clenching her fists. Luna child looked on a little surprised at what the ice fairy had accomplished.

"So what exactly are you summoning again?" Luna child inquired not taking her eyes off the pillar of light.

"I don't know, I can't wait to find out!" She replied excitedly.

When the light subsided all that remained was a tall blue box. It looked to be made of wood, was a bit worn and had a light on the top.

"A box?" Cirno sighed as she floated closer to it.

"Police public call box?" Luna read not sure what to make of it.

"Maybe they're inside." Cirno remarked.

* * *

><p>A bit earlier inside the blue box, as it tumbled through the time vortex, the doctor stood at the controls pondering where to go next. But he didn't have long to think on that as soon the Whole TARDIS shuddered nearly knocking him off his feet. He grabbed a nearby railing just as the TARDIS shook again. He pushed himself away from the railing and towards the controls. He flicked some switches and pushed some buttons, but his craft continued to rattle.<p>

"what's gotten into you?" He murmured as he reached for another button.

He clung to the control console as the ship rattled again. Afterwards the shaking ceased altogether. He eased away from the controls and walked to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out. Outside the TARDIS Were two girls. One looked like a young girl with short blue hair. She wore a blue and white jumper with a light pick blouse underneath. She wore a green ribbon in her hair. The other was slightly taller with curly blonde hair. She wore a white dress with black ribbons on it and a white mob cap.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, I didn't land on anyone, did I?" He inquired looking around.

The two girls looked at each other a tad confused. Then Cirno looked at him real close squinting a bit as he stepped out of The TARDIS, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you a devil?" She inquired.

"No." He began slowly.

"But you have wings, and rather nice ones at that." He continued Grinning.

The doctor then began to walk away, but Cirno Flew in front of him with her arms stretched wide.

"I summoned you, that means you have to do whatever I tell you to." Cirno told him.

"I see, so you're the one who nicked the TARDIS from the time vortex." He replied.

"And I'm not exactly a genie that you've freed from a lamp." The doctor continued.

"I never said you were, I intended to summon something to be my underling." Cirno retorted.

"just plucking someone from wherever to be your servant, I don't think I agree with that." He remarked thoughtfully.

"Well I don't really have a use for one, just did it to show I could." Cirno informed him.

"Congratulations on that then." He told her smiling.

He waved and began to walk away. Cirno scrunched up her face and flew after him.

"Hey, I wasn't through with you yet, you haven't even given a proper introduction." She remarked as she flew besides him.

"I did give a proper introduction, though something tells me your interested in more then just my name. besides, you didn't give an introduction at all." He answered.

"I'm your master, I don't need to." She replied.

"Even a servant needs to know who they serve." He informed her.

"If you must know, I'm the most powerful in this land, and my name is Cirno." She told him.

"Do you happen to know where this is?" He inquired.

"That's simple. The Forest of Magic. You know, humans are known to get lost here. You won't make it out of here without my help." Cirno told him.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not human." He remarked.

"I knew it, so you are a youkai." Cirno declared with a smile.

"Time lord." He told her plainly.

Cirno thought about this for a little while then grinned.

"Oh, like Sakuya." Cirno reasoned.

"What?" the doctor gasped stopping and turning towards her.

"She's just some maid, but she likes messing around with time and space." Cirno replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I was there not long ago, she threw me out for some reason." Cirno remarked.

"Could you take me to this Sakuya then?" the doctor inquired.

"Yeah, of course I could." Cirno began.

"Then lead the way." The time lord said with a smile.

Cirno frowned at him before continuing.

"I don't feel like it." Cirno replied uninterested.

"You'll try anything to get me as your servant, wouldn't you?" The doctor replied as he directed his attention elsewhere.

"Hey, are you ignoring me!" Cirno demanded.

"That's not good." the doctor murmured.

He began to quicken his pace pushing his way past the foliage. Soon he emerged from the forest, Cirno close behind.

"What's your problem?" Cirno inquired looking around.

"See, nothing wrong here." The ice fairy Remarked smugly with her arms crossed.

The doctor pulled her back suddenly startling her. Soon after a blazing chunk of rock flew by a little too close for comfort, right where she had been. It plowed into the forest kicking up dirt and setting some trees ablaze. The ice fairy looked first to the rock that had nearly hit her and then towards the sky. Several were raining down from the sky above all over Gensokyo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the sky above the Human Village, Marisa flew on her broom. She had been one of the first to spot them and immediately took to the skies to meet them head on. There were several pieces of fiery space debris headed right for her. She held on to her hat grinning as she pulled out her mini-hakkero with her other. She thrust the miniature magical reactor forward unleashing a massive burst of magic that vaporized several of the meteors. As soon as her magic dissipated however she saw that another had gotten rather close under the cover of her own attack. She began to swerve away, but it was already too close to evade.<p>

Suddenly several glowing spheres of light collided with it causing it to burst into several tiny fragments. Marisa looked down and to her right to see Reimu flying up to meet her. They grinned at each other before turning back to the quickly approaching space debris. They readied themselves to attack anew.

* * *

><p>At the Scarlet Devil Mansion Meiling flies about shattering the projectiles from space with powerful punches and kicks. Although the meteors she strike are destroyed, their immense heat leave her with burns. Sakuya rushes over to her.<p>

"You're pushing yourself a little too hard, you can't handle this for long." The maid tells her with concern in her voice.

"I messed up before and let someone through, I won't let that happen again! I can't let the mansion be destroyed!" The gate guard exclaimed.

Sakuya grinned happy to see her taking her job seriously. She vanished for a moment and when she returned Patchouli was with her. Patchouli took one look at the approaching meteors before rising into the air to join Meiling. She extended her hand forward and unleashed a gush of water extinguishing the meteors before them. Meiling grinned as she sped foreword, striking each of them in turn. She had only grazed one of them however, and by the time she realized it, it was too late.

The debris from space had hurtled towards the mansion impacting with the clock tower sending debris flying. Meiling's eyes went wide and she covered her open mouth with her hand.

"Don't lose focus now!" Sakuya shouted at her.

Meiling turned back ready to intercept more of the blazing debris.

* * *

><p>At the top of Youkai Mountain, at the Moriya Shrine, Sanae rushes outside. She looks at the crater not too far from her shrine and then looks to the sky.<p>

"Lady Yasaka, lady Moriya!" Sanae called out.

The two goddesses appeared at her side in an instant, and followed her gaze towards the sky. Kanako flew up towards them, summoning faith pillars around herself. She launched them at the meteors shattering them one after another. Sanae cheered as the space debris shattered, raining down embers and small fragments. She was not the only one. Some of the local youkai had gathered here seeking shelter from the meteor shower.

"Great going Kanako, we're sure to get lots of faith now!" Suwako commented smiling.

"We? I'm the only one doing anything." Kanako remarked smugly.

"oh yeah, I'll show you!" Suwako replied taking to the sky as well.

She pulled out several steel rings and hurled them at the meteors slicing and dicing them.

"That's nice, but I've gotten rid of far more then you." Kanako remarked.

They began to go out of their way to destroy as many as possible in an attempt to out do each other.

* * *

><p>Deep within the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, near the mansion of Eientei, Tewi was playing happily with some rabbits. She heard something approaching from above and looked up to see what it was. A meteor was heading straight for her. She flinched at the sight, holding one of the tiny rabbits close to her. A red projectile zoomed past her, exploding upon impact with the space debris. Tewi looked up to see Reisen with her finger pointed foreword, shooting another projectile.<p>

The lunar rabbit grinned as each meteor was blasted to dust. Not far behind them, Kaguya looked up at the spectacle with gleaming eyes as though watching a fireworks display. Eirin was near as well, concerned for the moon princess.

"That's strange." The Lunarian murmured also watching the meteors.

"What's on your mind?" Kaguya inquired.

"I was just wondering how they got past the barrier, this never happened back on the moon." She replied thoughtfully.

Kaguya thought about it for a bit.

"Maybe it's wearing down." She answered.

"That may be it, but I suspect something else." She replied.

"So, you intend to investigate this then?" Kaguya remarked with a smile.

"I'm far too busy for that, I'll send Reisen once the meteor shower concludes." She replied watching Reisen continue to intercept them.

* * *

><p>Murasa was sitting on the roof of the Myouren temple, resting her head on her hands, leaning back and watching the sky.<p>

"what are you doing loafing around up here?" Nazrin inquired poking her head up over the edge of the roof.

"I'm not loafing, I'm just taking a small break." The ship ghost replied simply.

Suddenly Murasa leapt up and scanned the sky closely. Nazrin glanced at it as well then glanced back at her.

"what's the matter?" The mouse youkai inquired.

"probably nothing, something about the sky didn't look right for a second." Murasa explained.

"Didn't look right?" Nazrin repeated somewhat confused.

She looked back up and gasped. Several blazing objects filled the sky, several of them heading their way.

Murasa had already leapt up towards them her anchor in hand with a determined look on her face. She swung the anchor about herself fracturing and shattering the incoming debris from space.

"Go, tell the others!" She shouted back to Nazrin.

The ship ghost didn't look back to see if she was doing as she asked. She charged for the next one ready to swing her anchor. She was a tad too slow however and the meteor hit her head on, throwing her back with great force. She collided with the ground creating a small crater. She groaned softly as she slowly got up. She took to the sky again ignoring the pain, not wanting to let any of the meteors through.

She smiled when she saw Shou floating above the temple. She sent out several lasers that she used to slice up the meteors before blasting them away with bubble bullets. Then Murasa noticed a small fire blazing in a crater not too far away. As she moved closer she heard a grating voice emanating from it. Suddenly a strange metallic looking thing rose from the crater.

"Hey, who are you!" Murasa called out.

The top part swiveled around, revealing an eye stalk. The middle section did the same revealing two limbs jutting from the front. One of them bore a suction cup at the end and the other looked to be some kind of weapon barrel.

"I do not answer the questions of humans!" It replied, the two lights on top of it flashing in time with it's voice.

"then maybe it's a good thing I'm not, now answer my question." Murasa demanded.

"Allow me to rephrase that, I do not reply to lesser beings." It told her.

"I don't know what you are, and I really don't care, but you can't be that big a deal." Murasa remarked noting scorch marks, dents and dings on the thing before her.

"How dare you, you shall pay for you're insolence." It declared.

"I'd like to see you try." Murasa said grinning, readying her anchor.

"Exterminate!" It exclaimed pointing the barrel at her.

A beam lanced out at her and just barely managed to get her as she began to move away. She cried out in agony and collapsed to the ground. The metallic creature stared down at her for a bit before floating away.

* * *

><p>After a while the meteor shower ended. There were blazing craters here and there. The doctor and Cirno had gone inside a nearby cave to take shelter from the shower of space debris.<p>

"I think it's stopped." The doctor told her as he walked towards the entrance.

Cirno was sitting on a moss covered stone.

"I don't know why you dragged me down here, I could have dodged that stuff." Cirno remarked.

When she got no response she looked up to see that the doctor had left the cave. She sprang up and flew after him. She soon spotted him across the shallow water near a crater, pointing a strange metal devise at it. At the end was a blue light, and it made a faint whirring sound.

"Well that's interesting." He murmured before pointing it at the sky.

"what is." Cirno wondered aloud.

"how did this get through, when there is a barrier up?" The doctor asked.

Cirno thought about this for a little while before shrugging.

He pointed his device toward the sky and it began to make the noise once more.

"oh, so that's it." he commented.

"What's going on." Cirno wondered.

"I'll explain latter, but right now we need to get to the epicenter of that temporal tear." He told her.

"the what?" Cirno replied scratching her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain." He told her.

"Then lets not wait around!" Cirno commented as she took to the sky.

The doctor grinned as they set off towards the human village.


	2. chapter 2

Reisen exhausted dropped down to the ground as soon as the space debris stopped raining down. Kaguya was rather amused by the spectacle and clapped for Reisen. Erin however had a rather serious expression on her face as she walked over to the lunar rabbit.

"Don't you find it strange…" Erin began.

Reisen turned her attention to her master curious as to what she meant.

"that all that made it through the barrier unimpeded." She finished.

The rabbit considered this, however she did not know what her master was getting at.

"it's safe to assume that it originated inside the barrier, Meaning it was most likely an assault on Eientei." Erin concluded.

Reisen's eyes widened with realization.

"but who would do that?" She wondered aloud.

Kaguya had come over as well, and now looked serious too.

"There is no doubt in my mind. This has to be Mouku's doing. I say we send an assassin to go get her right away!" Kaguya suggested.

"Allow me master. I'll find the culprit for sure!" Reisen offered looking rather motivated.

"That is exactly what I was getting to." Erin replied.

"I won't fail you." Reisen said bowing before she sped away.

* * *

><p>Murasa was at the helm of her wondrous flying ship. She had just set the ship to auto pilot on it's way to Makai. She left the control room to take a walk around the ship. Not long before she reached the end of the first corridor she heard a noise from deeper in the ship. Curious as to what it could have been she sprinted down the corridor to see what it was.<p>

The sound grew louder and louder. Soon she turned a corner expecting to see Marisa. Though that was not what was there. The being that attacked her before hovered not far above the ground. The sight of it paralyzed her with fear.

The darlek reacted to her sudden appearance immediately.

"Exterminate!" It's grating voice declared triumphantly.

A laser blasted forth right at her. Murasa suddenly woke with a start, looking around a tad disoriented. She quickly realized she was in her room in the Myouren temple and breathed a sigh of relief. She sat up now noticing Nazrin asleep at the left edge of her bed. She was snoring softly resting her head on the mattress.

"Nazrin, wake up." Murasa called out pulling the covers off of herself.

She groaned as she begin to stir. She rubbed her eyes with one fist as she pushed herself up off the bed with her other hand. As soon as she saw Murasa was awake a smile spread across her face.

"You don't have to be so concerned, ghosts can't die you know." Murasa told her.

"I know, but I still feel responsible, I should have helped more." Nazrin replied.

"Well you did just what I asked, no need to feel bad." Murasa assured her.

"I just remembered, I need to go and take care of something." Murasa continued sounding rather serious.

"Oh, then can I come with you?" Nazrin inquired.

"No!" Murasa blurted out immediately extending her hands forward and moving them back and forth .

Nazrin narrowed her eyes staring at her for a bit making her nervous.

"I know what this is about. You saw the culprit didn't you. But you think I'm going to slow you down, am I right." Nazrin remarked.

'Whatever it is that thing is dangerous, I have to convince her not to come.' Murasa thought to herself.

"well, you got me." Murasa replied faking a smile.

"I knew it, this is my chance to prove myself to you, come on lets go find the culprit!" Nazrin exclaimed excitedly.

Murasa only sighed as she was dragged out into the hall by the energetic mouse youkai. Nazrin nearly collided with Kyouko as she pulled the ship spirit out into the hall.

"Whoever attacked the Myouren temple is in trouble now!" Nazrin exclaimed cheerfully.

Kyouko shrugged as she went back to sweeping the hall.

* * *

><p>Sanae was crouched over a crater poking at it with her gohei. She stood and dusted off her skirt as she turned to Kanako.<p>

"Do you think any of this stuff would be usable for anything if we salvage it?" She asked the goddess.

"it's possible." she replied putting her hand on her chin.

"well it seems to have burned up pretty badly. We're going to have to find more craters to salvage enough to use." Sanae commented grinning.

"So, your heading out then?" Suwako inquired.

"Yeah, I just need to get some things from the shrine before I go." She replied pointing towards it.

She quickly ran into the shrine and shortly came back out with a pack on her back and a shovel in hand.

"I'll be gone for a while, hold down the fort while I'm gone." Sanae told them cheerily as she flew away.

"Alright, Be careful out there." Suwako called out to her.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Sanae assured them with a smile before continuing on her way.

* * *

><p>Reimu wiped her brow, the falling debris having stopped. Marisa was still on her broom nearby looking around. They had managed to destroy most of the fiery projectiles from the sky, only a couple of small fires smoldering here and there. The villagers were working fast to put them out.<p>

"who do you think would attack the village like this, Utsuho maybe?" Reimu asked Marisa.

"no way, this was nothing like last time." Marisa assured her.

"hmm." Reimu replied putting her hand on her chin as she floated down to the ground.

Marisa followed on her broom looking around the village. A few small fragments had made their way past them. Marisa looked around before grinning.

"We did a pretty good job, huh." Marisa commented.

"I suppose, well, I should be getting back to the shrine." Reimu replied.

"What's the matter, don't trust your apprentice." Marisa commented.

"of course I do, I just don't know if she could handle something like this." Reimu replied.

"you really think it happened over there as well?" Marisa inquired.

"lets just say I have a bad feeling about this and I hope I'm just imagining things." the shrine maiden told her in response.

"oh, see you latter then." Marisa replied waving.

Reimu took to the sky and soon disappeared from sight. Marisa took to the sky as well.

"That reminds me, I should check on my house." Marisa commented aloud.

The witch was about to fly off to the forest of magic when something caught her eye. She flew farther in to the village to get a closer look. There was some strange tower composed of odds and ends. A man ran about it fitting things here and there occasionally pointing something at it. Some of the villagers had gathered around, curious as to what he was doing. Cirno was also standing nearby looking up at the sky. She had her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"I still don't see it." Cirno remarked impatiently.

The doctor crouched down next to the fairy and pointed up at the sky.

"it begins right there." He told her moving his finger a tad.

"what does?" Marisa inquired curiously.

The doctor stood and turned towards her readying to reply. When he saw the witch before him hovering on his broom he paused a second.

"Some kind of trans temporal tear, that section of sky is that of another world." He explained.

"oh, you mean like a gap?" Marisa inquired looking up as well.

"I don't think I ever heard that term before." The doctor commented before continuing to tinker.

"I can't see it." Cirno sighed aggravated.

Marisa smiled and laughed a little.

"what do you mean you can't see it, the sky inside the gap is a different shade of blue." Marisa chuckled.

"it is not!" Cirno insisted.

"yeah, it sort of is." The doctor commented after glancing up at the sky.

"so, what exactly does this thing do?" Marisa inquired pointing at the thing the doctor was busy working on.

"it should close the temporal tear before anything else makes it's way through." he explained not looking at her.

Cirno was now pouting with her arms crossed. Marisa hovered a little bit closer putting her hand on her chin.

"so, what do you think caused that gap up there and unleashed all that fire." Marisa inquired thoughtfully.

"could be anything, but do you really want to wait around and find out. Wait, maybe that could be a good idea, it's probably something you don't see everyday." the doctor considered thoughtfully.

"judging by it's greeting I don't think we should wait around for it's formal entrance." Marisa replied grinning.

The doctor glanced her way.

"though it would be too bad to pass up the battle that is sure to occur." the witch continued, imagining what it would have been like.

The doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at it producing a soft whirring sound. When he stopped he pocketed the device and looked over his work.

"is something the matter?" Marisa inquired getting down from her broom.

"you could say that. I've got a great big portal closer with nothing to power it. There doesn't seem to be much of a breeze." He began looking about for something suitable.

Marisa grinned as she reached under her hat and pulled out her hakero. Then she held it out towards him.

"Maybe a river nearby…" The doctor said not noticing Marisa's gesture.

"This should work." Marisa said.

He turned to her and grinned widely.

"A miniature generator of some kind." he said happily as he took it into his hands.

"Brilliant." He commented after looking it over.

He began to tinker some more with the device managing to fit the hakero in. then he adjusted some knobs and levers. The whole thing began to glow with energy. Suddenly a beam lanced out towards the heavens, heading straight towards the rift. Marisa looked up happily at the brilliant stream of light her hakero was helping create.

"wait, wasn't there a fairy of some sort around here?" The doctor wondered aloud as he looked around.

Marisa turned to the doctor when something cried out from far above. She quickly turned her head up once again and squinted against the light of the beam. She gasped at what she saw and quickly leapt onto her broom, taking to the sky. She had to veer away quickly as the beam was beginning to expand. Moving to stay out of range of the destructive beam she turned her attention up to what had caught her attention.

The limp form of a fairy dressed in a blue dress falling towards her. When Marisa drew near she reached out and caught her turning around quickly and heading back towards the ground. The doctor looked to be distressed pointing the sonic screwdriver at the beam emitting device. Marisa looked over her shoulder and noticed that the rift was receding. When she got closer to the ground she leapt down off her broom, kicking the sonic screwdriver from his hand.

Cirno beginning to stir in her arms.

"what was that for?" The doctor inquired a bit bemused.

"the rift is receding, the device is doing what it should, isn't it?" Marisa replied placing Cirno on the ground.

"Maybe a little too well." The doctor sighed.

"wait, what do you mean by that?" Marisa inquired.

"yes it is receding, but this power output is a little too high, if it stays as is the rift will invert and swallow everything around it." The doctor explained while trying to locate his sonic screwdriver.

"that doesn't sound that great." Marisa remarked thinking about it.

"then shouldn't we try and shut it off?" Marisa inquired approaching it.

"well, we can't exactly get close enough to operate the controls now, and you kicked away my sonic screwdriver." the doctor informed her.

"in that case." Marisa began pulling her hands back.

She trust them forward unleashing a burst of green magic. When the magic ricocheted off of the powerful beam causing both Marisa and the doctor to drop to the ground to avoid being hit.

"My hakero is powering that thing. Looks like we're stuck." Marisa told the doctor grimly.

* * *

><p>Reisen walked slowly through the forest of bamboo, which was eerily quiet. She had the feeling that the culprit would jump out at any time and attack her. She had her finger extended like a gun and was pointing it out in front of her as she went. Just then the bushes to her right rustled. She stopped startled pointing her finger at the bush.<p>

"I heard you, come on out, I know your there." She called out.

The bushes rustled a little more and she readied herself to attack if necessary. What emerged from the bush was only a lunar rabbit however. When Reisen saw this she breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her arms.

"Oh, it's just a lunar rabbit, what are you doing out here?" Reisen inquired lowering her guard and smiling a tad.

"oh, miss Reisen. I was just gathering some flowers." The lunar rabbit told her, holding them up smiling.

"these are real nice, but I have a hunch the culprit is still lurking around here. It could be dangerous." Reisen warned her.

"Really? In that case I would feel safest with you then." the rabbit told her with a confidently.

"you can count on me to keep you safe. And if the culprit does show up, I can disorient him so you can get away." Reisen replied warmly.

"That's just what I expect of you miss Reisen." the lunar rabbit said enthusiastically.

The two rabbits continued on their way through the bamboo forest. Reisen's new companion humming and skipping along side her as she continued to look about with worry. She had promised this rabbits safety, and she hoped she wouldn't let her down. Not long after rustling was heard once more drawing Reisen's attention. The petite moon rabbit bounced a little closer before Reisen put her hand on her shoulder, halting her movement.

The moon rabbit looked up at Reisen slightly confused before returning her attention to the bush.

"Well, come on out." the rabbit said happily assuming it was another rabbit.

However what did emerge made her take a step back out of fear. A metallic thing hovered forward, cannon fixed on them.

"inferior life forms, you will obey!" The darlek grated.

The rabbit hid behind reisen as it said this. Reisen however frowned at the darlek.

"Obey you? What exactly are you anyways?" Reisen inquired.

"I am a darlek." It declared with a hint of smug pride.

"oh, really. And what if I was to say I would not obey, then what?" Reisen asked pointedly.

"you will be exterminated!" the darlek declared beginning to lose patience.

"Now we wouldn't want that." Reisen commented sarcastically.

"looks like the shrine maiden has struck a deal with the kappas." Reisen muttered under her breathe.

"You will tell me all I need to know." The darlek declared.

"I guess that isn't too bad. what do you want to know?" Reisen inquired eyeing the darlek suspiciously.

"talking will not be necessary." The darlek replied moving closer, it's suction arm extended.

"yeah, well that doesn't look all that appealing." Reisen replied taking several steps backwards.

The petite rabbit followed close by looking rather terrified. Once she was a good distance away, Reisen's eyes began to glow scarlet. Several copies of her appeared all pointing their fingers at the darlek. The copies then began to shoot illusionary bullets at the darlek.

"Go now, tell Erin that the miko is up to something." Reisen told her pointing back towards the mansion.

The petite rabbit nodded and began to scamper away. Just then the darlek's gun barrel pointed right at the real Reisen. A beam lanced out, Reisen looking back at it not able to evade in time. Reisen felt a hard impact and was knocked to the ground. She groaned as she pushed herself up off of the ground.

What she saw left her with a terrible feeling in her gut. The petite rabbit whom she had told to run now lay limp besides her with a blank look on her face. Reisen rose to her feet rage in her eyes as she glared at the darlek.

"Compassion is your weakness. Now you will die too!" The darlek declared aiming another shot.

'Whatever it is, it hadn't even attempted to dodge. does it not care about getting hit?' Reisen thought.

She leapt to the side dodging a beam before returning fire with her own shots. The darlek did not move the shots impacted and exploding upon it. Her foe was hardly phased however. She grit her teeth in frustration as she was forced to move by another laser.

"you're efforts are futile." The darlek grated.

Reisen's eyes glowed once more as several illusions appeared. The several Reisens stared down the darlek as it waited patiently for her to make her move. One of the several Reisens leapt straight at the darlek. The darlek swiveled it's gun barrel in it's direction and fired. The beam lanced through the Reisen and it vanished into nothing.

The real Reisen had just leapt up firing off a larger projectile the struck the ground rather close to the darlek with a large blast following it's impact. It also kicked up a sizeable cloud of dust around it. Reisen stared at the cloud of dust uneasily as she continued to float in the air. Suddenly another beam lanced out headed right for her. She barely dodged it, a hair away from death.

The darlek shortly floated up to her, leveling it's cannon towards her once more. Reisen narrowed her eyes and prepared to move to her right. Instead of just firing right at her the darlek moved its cannon to the left a bit before letting loose it's laser. Reisen had begun to move that way but was able to stop herself in time, the laser flashing past her face. Reisen dove down beneath the darlek turning her back to the ground as she passed under her foe.

She fired a blast at the bottom of the darlek as she passed before flying back up. The darlek actually moved to evade this one making the lunar rabbit smirk. She pulled her arm back before thrusting her finger at the darlek. This unleashed several evenly spaced blasts at her foe. The darlek rose above the spread replying with its laser.

Reisen dropped down narrowly evading the attack before pointing at the darlek again. This time she unleashed several shots all aimed at her foe that slowly moved apart as they drew closer. The darlek then veered to the right to avoid her attack. The darlek was now moving in rather close getting ready to blast Reisen at point blank range. In response to this Reisen spread her arms wide unleashing a volley of exploding shots all around her.

This caused the darlek to draw back having been hit by a couple of the blasts. The lunar rabbit waited for the darlek's next move. The darlek pointed its gun barrel at Reisen, hesitated and then turned around floating away. Reisen was confused at the darlek's sudden retreat, expecting it to come back out suddenly. A figure suddenly darted towards her from her left, so Reisen instinctively fired at it.

"whoa, hold on. It's just me." Sanae called out as she evaded Reisen's assault.

"Sanae? What are you doing here?" Reisen inquired suspiciously.

"well I heard a commotion, and I was wondering what was going on." Sanae replied.

"from the looks of things, you have another reason to be here." Reisen observed.

"oh that. I was just about to ask permission to salvage from the craters. They did strike here too right?" Sanae replied.

"I doubt that was your original intension." Reisen remarked.

"details, details." Sanae replied putting her shovel over her shoulder, waving her free hand at the lunar rabbit.

"to answer your question, there was an attack and then an extermination robot showed up." Reisen informed Sanae, her eyes narrowed.

"extermination robot?" Sanae asked a bit confused.

"well you showing up right after is pretty suspicious, I'm inclined to believe you had something to do with this?" Reisen inquired.

"you would suspect me of such a thing?" Sanae wondered aloud.

She stuck her shovel into the ground and put her hand on her chin.

"yes I would." the lunar rabbit replied.

"well this is the first I've heard of any extermination robot, but my shrine was attacked as well." Sanae informed her.

"it was? Then do you think maybe the other miko is involved?" Reisen wondered.

"well if it's Reimu doing the exterminating then it shouldn't be so bad." Sanae assured her.

"that's where your wrong. That robot killed a lunar rabbit." Reisen commented angrily.

"what! This is real serious. Come on Reisen, lets get to the bottom of this." Sanae declared pulling free her shovel and pointing it towards the sky.

'she seems a little too eager. I'd better keep an eye on her just in case' Reisen thought as she followed the energetic miko.


End file.
